With evolving streaming multimedia (e.g., video) technologies such as hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP)-based adaptive bitrate (ABR) streaming, users are moving from linear television (TV) content consumption to non-linear, on demand, time-shifted, and/or place-shifted consumption of content. Example streaming multimedia services may include over-the-top (OTT) delivery of video-on-demand (VOD), subscription VOD (SVOD) services, TV Everywhere (TVE) live-to-VOD services, and cloud digital video recorder (cDVR) services. Thus, multimedia content consumption through internet streaming is emerged as a preferred mode due to the ability to consume content anytime and/or anywhere. Further, HTTP based adaptive bitrate (ABR) streaming, based on specifications such as Apple's HTTP Live Streaming (HLS) or MPEG's Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP (DASH), may offer the ability for the client-side applications to select an appropriate ABR representation based on static aspects (e.g., client device properties, user preference, and the like) and dynamic aspects (e.g., available bandwidth over the end-to-end connection).